The present invention relates to a tool for precision machining By precision machining is meant any working of a metal part with a cutting tool, whether boring, milling, tapping, grinding, or any other type of metal-working with removal of a chip, or whether an abrasive tool with removal of metal particles are concerned.
The present invention is presented, described and defined by reference to the grinding of valve seats of thermal engines, but it must be understood that its interpretation and scope are not intended to be limited to this sector of use, since, as indicated by the term "precision machining", the invention applies to other types of metal-working.